Gossip Empire
The Gossip empire is a very hostile empire that came from another galaxy. They believe in their own founded religion and they praise technology over their lifes. Gossips have their own language and they don't speak any other. Description All Informations about Gossips are things other empires discovered. The life of a single Gossip seemed to be filled with work and war. They also believe in technology as the solve for everything, they hate empires that won't risk their life for technology and they hate creatures that are too stupid to understand technology. Because of that their technology is under heavily research, thats why they figured ways out to wipe as much races out as possible. When looking at a Gossip, mostly notice that they only have one hand, while the other is just a saw. Thats because they eat everything that they kill. So having war is like having lunch for them. The crystals on top of the Gossip is actually their energy storage. The tentacles are interesting, because they steer the weapons which most likely is backtracking to their "snail-like" body, the body of a Gossip can handle technology on them everywhere because of the muscle movement in their entire body. Gossip in nature are very weak, when fighting a Gossip you will notice that shooting one out isn't a problem, but the Gossip Empire knows that.Thats why they have war strategys to cover their weaknesses. Economy The economy of Gossips are all based on their funds, they seem to be best at mass producing stuff. Gossips have no trade deals and everything they earn comes from wiped out empires. There is no real infrastructure because everything they live for is to find the next victim empire to boost their race. Politics The Gossips have one general leader that is operating from their home galaxy, with that are following smaller leaders that are in charge of planets and planet groups. Their job is making sure that the empire grows. Military The Gossips worked out a few strategys to be a threat to other empires since they are not strong on their own. Cloning Gossips even mass produce themself. They have clone pods in spaceships and they even set up clone stations on battlefields. This is their main strategy which makes invasions of planets very easy for them. This made reproduction completely useless for them, since they just clone soldier after soldier until nothing more is left. Genetic Engineering The mastering of genetic engineering made Gossips more capeable of visiting more planets and even hold bigger weapons. Some forms even make the tentacles the legs while the arms are holding the weapon, or even give them other legs or a smaller body to be more compact and consume less armour. Worker Gossips even have a crane-like arm to carry more efficient. The technology is only avaible because of their snail bodystructure meaning that doesn't matter how the body is set, the Gossip can handle it. Brainwashing Brainwashing is actually a normal thing for Gossips, most of them wear a mounted helmet that influence their will to kill or go to war without having morals. Since they mastered this technology too, they sometimes even set up Brainwashing Stations to make enemys turn on their own team. The helmets are basic on Gossip armour, when trying to move the helmet a blade inside of the body will cut the heart of it, making him die instantly. Terraforming When a planet is too big or too good guarded, Gossip throw a maschine called the "Devilmaschine" on top of the surface and try to defend it. This maschine will suck up all the air that the planet has or even change temperature. Because of the cost efficient effort setting up a devilmaschine is just loss of resources. Gossizilla This project failed a lot of times and is mostly too expensive, but still was a threat to Gossip enemys. They build a body armour for a Gossip that is turned epic. Mostly the epic Gossip gets very aggressive but still uses weapons. Most of the times, these Gossizillas also attack Gossip units. Fishes To genetic engineering Gossips also made fish versions of their body to even attack from water. Empire Ranks When a Gossip joins the military it starts off as a Crusader, if a Gossip survived several wars, it gets through the ranks. Worker Ranks * Citizen - A Gossip most likely working for trade or is only parttime soldier or worker. * Slave - A simple Gossip worker that haven't done any good duty yet and can't be afford to be trained. * Transporter - A gene manipulated Gossip with stronger arms, a transport plane and even a crane on the back. * Technician - A trained Gossip worker that works with vehicles ,weapons and controls, also genetically modified like a Transporter. * Security - A worker trained with guns that protects buildings or artefacts, is also watching workers. * Voodoo - A influencer that leads brainwash activitys and spreads the technology ideology. * Religionist - A worker that is a active member of the Gossip brainwashing church. * Spaceship Janitor - A trusted working class Gossip that keeps motherships of the Gossips clean. Support Only Ranks * Mosquito - A gene manipulated Gossip that was made as small as possible and has been giving wings to be strong in masses with weak guns. * Spider - Shares the same description as the Mosquito, the only difference is, that the Gossips use their spider form to get into vents, buildings and bases through small holes. * Fish - A gene manipulated Gossip fish to infiltrate from underwater. * Bomber - A gene manipulated Gossip, that has been made into a walking rocket launcher to rush on enemy vehicles. * Sharpshooter - A skilled Gossip shooter from far distances. Soldier Ranks * Crusader - A weak and normal soldier. * Animal - A gene manipulated main infantery unit, preferred by General Madure. * Stinger - A gene manipulated Gossip made to stun and poison enemys from near distances. * Runner - A gene manipulated Gossip made to be as fast as he can, to stab enemys as fast as possible. * Shark - A gene manipulated Gossip soldier for underwater combat. High Ranked Soldiers * Frog - A surperior gene manipulated Gossip preferred by General Madure to be more efficient in nature and stealth operations. * Masterfly - A trained Gossip soldier turned gene manipulated into a flying Gossip. Elite Soldiers * Honorsoldier - A Gossip soldier that spend years of training to be a dangerous threat to powerfull enemys. * Honorguard - A very skilled and trusted Gossip soldier that protects leaders, leads operations and even protects high valued artefacts. * Space Captain - Like normal space captains, Gossips captains also are registered to help out other empires and earn points and money. They follow strict rules since they are gouverment trusted to not tell any secrets. Captains even know other languages. Their combat skills are the best what the Gossip empire has to offer and the empire often wants them to get involved in their own wars. Leading Ranks * Scientist - Leading projects in research to improve technology and work on better war equipment or research temples that they found. * General - A General has massive power, he can have his own army, even decide what kind of vehicles he wants and works out strategy plans. * Leader - Ruler of a planet or a ship fleet. He can decide anything he wants. Equipment Gossips main infantery are the Gossip Crusaders, they only have a weak blaster and a energy claw. The most feared soldier is the honour soldier, they have rocket launchers, energy swords, high powered blasters and the claw. General Madure of the Gossip Empire has found a unique way and used nature forms to fight off enemys, even using weapons that aren't energy powered. These Gossips attack with the poison claw and the swarm weapon. Pets Gossip favour 3 other creatures in wars. Rattals Rattals are ratlike creatures that rarely come in war, they act as dogs, but with weapons. Blunt Blunt are big yeti-like creatures, Gossips gave them a armour while they attack only using their muscles. Repugnant Repugnant are hovering creatures that hold a camera, they are not smart and they only act as intruder alerts. Vehicles Gossip vehicles are mostly build under one purpose, often times they are weakly armoured to safe production cost, to hold a special army that size. Working Vehicles Loader A 3-wheeled truck with an open transportationplane to haul away stones and gems. Hauler A big 3-wheeled truck to haul goods. Watercrane A boat to construct water buildings and transport goods over fluids. Construction Plane It has the ability to upload blueprints, with them the plane uses a beam to set the buildingparts together, most likely used in wars to reconstruct destroyed bases. Driller When digging out gems or religious items, this vehicle does the most stuff, when it is attacked it uses a canon that is used to destroy materials that it can't dig through. Invasion Vehicles Chestnut Since the early discoveries of the Gossips, this vehicle is oftenly used. Nicknamed the Chestnut by the UC, this vehicle is mainly used for city invasions. It is served as light armoured vehicle to run over hordes of soldiers and civilians. The gun on the front is very weak and is compareable to a soldier's firepower. SXXC7 Light Tank Also nicknamed the "Mastertank" is the longest in service vehicle of the Gossip empire. It has the most basic use to fight off soldiers and light armoured vehicles. Captains often times have no trouble popping them because it has a light armour. Shelltank Since the old days Gossips kept the Light Tank alone in the fleet, but through the experience they made in wars the Light Tank suffered many losses. Because of that leaders contracted to build a new tank that can withstand more and do more damage, so they came up with the Mark 3 tank aka the "Shelltank" called by the UC or "Overtaker" by the Gossip empire to finally rival other tanks in a 1vs1 battle. Destructor Main artillery of the Gossip, most notable that it moves like a motorcycle. Although not rarely seen in battlefields it is only tactically used, as being one of the 3 main tanks in the fleet. It came a bit later with the SXXC7 in service. Airfang The Gossip was lacking a real Anti-Air unit a long time, after some time a Gossip leader contracted the scientists to build a Anti Air vehicle for the Invasion fleet, although it was accepted, it rarely sees the battlefield because most of the Anti-Air is done by the Spaceships. Perambulator The Perambulator went through many prototype phases because mostly Gossips didn't had any use to use it. The first variant should actually replace the Chestnut, but the problem accured fastly that there was no way to balance better firepower with the ability to make the Chestnut closing its shell. When the plans went into the trash bin, a new engineering team designed a anti infantery vehicle, although lot of testing went in it, it was rejected to be in the fleet. So another team was hired by another leader to make something out of the old Perambulator. So they ended up putting fuel reserves on the back and adding a repair kit, although lot's of leaders were sceptical about that vehicle it made it barely into the fleet, but it was worth it as perfect balance between Chestnut and Tank and even do battlefield repairing. Ambassador In the first wars the Gossips won they soon realized that there was no real way to motivate the warriors that much and communication could be blocked by the enemy easily. So they tried to work both things into one vehicle and thats how the Ambassador came to the blueprints and even made it on the battlefield. Kosenser Aka "The Driving Clone Pod" is a important vehicle. It has a ramp at the back to make Gossips jump out of the moving vehicle while it still is moving. Gossips see it as a quick way to set up a clone pod in a invasion zone since it can constantly spit out Gossips. Griller When you have an empire that is constantly attacking other empires that have different types of planets you soon see how most of the vehicles can't get through forests or climb mountains, this resulted in many SXXC7s and Chestnut getting stuck in mud or in valleys. This was highly critized by Gossip Generals who contracted engineers to build an all-terrain vehicle. The result was a walker vehicle, but it didn't quite fit the thing the generals were searching for. Leaders refused to make walker versions of the whole fleet so they agreed on the Griller weapon which is mostly for light vehicles and even is favourized to hunt down spacecaptains. Brainwasher A rare sight is the Brainwasher used by General Brobakamta, it is set on planets to make enemys turn on their own empire, while they are brainwashed to follow Gossip orders, the Gossips can slaughter them off without having to deal with trouble. The strategy has a few flaws because most AIs still operate weapons to destroy the Brainwasher vehicle and they have no type of defence on them. Superweapon Gossip Giant The most brutal and most destructive weapon of the Gossip is a 4 legged crawler with a laser beam and turrets on its sides. It is taller than most buildings and can one-hit most creatures and buildings. The Gossip empires most destructive weapon is oftenly assisted on the battlefield by smaller units to make sure it lasts long enough to live as long as possible on the battlefield. Even when trying to beat the Giant the enemy has to destroy the armour first which can cost a lot of time and in this time the Giant will crush through everything that comes in his way leading to a lot of loss for the enemy. The crew are about 10 to 20 Gossips setting targets and checking for mainentance. Building a Giant costs a lot of ressources and several weeks of constantly work. The weaponry is made out of a main cannon on the main body that is the most destructive one, while being assisted by an anti air cannon on the tower. To avoid it geeting rushed by too many enemys 4 turrets are mounted on the main body. The history is unexpecting because it was actually put in contract for a digging vehicle. The original cause was using firepower to reach underground temples faster. It was later scrapped when it started damaging important stuff while digging, before they scrapped the plans entirely a Gossip General spoke up when he saw this thing at a mineshaft to try it out on the battlefield. Airforce Virus During the old days Gossips ships were the only air unit to watch the skies while Gossips did their work on ground, this caused many losses through anti-air canons and most Gossip Ships were destroyed. To avoid losses of Spaceships the idea of a aircraft for Invasions came to life and the Air-Virus was born. It has a simple laser as the main weapon and pilots have to be trained for this vehicle, but it is fairly cheap so that it can be used as a swarming vehicle. Gascloud The Virus was always a first choice aircraft when it came down to air invasion, but soon when starting to fight off jetfighters they lacked the speed to keep up, this problem didn't go unnoticed, so the plans soon came for a aircraft that can keep up with jetfighters. Although it met the expectations the project was way too expensive to have it in the main fleet, although still impressed by the achievement, it was kept to defend Gossip planets. Sharpwing The Gossips tried many times to come up with a new aircraft that is less costy for the fleet and still has a important use, although the origin is unknown the sharpwing holds clone pods of genetically modified Gossip forms and mostly supports Starplagues in small numbers. Navy Fluidtank Gossip vehicles were never known to handle all type of terrain, so the problem were always water and lava oceans, the Gossip engineers soon started to fight this problem, so the Fluidtank was build. It can drive on any type of fluid and has the strength of a tank... a Fluidtank. Water Ambassador It shares the same use as the normal Ambassador. Prototypes and Homeplanet vehicles Perambulator After the long story of the original Perambulator engineers tried to make a better one that would fit more the actual use, while the project went well and turned into a affordable model, the Generals were unhappy with the result and thought the old one would be more fitting in the fleet. While it didn't make it into the main fleet it is seen servicing troops on Gossip planets and since then it has a royal image. Griller When the Griller walker came in service, it looked ridiculous on home planets because they used a vehicle for advanced terrain on terrain that is build for Gossip vehicles, after a leader complained about this waste, the original creators of the Airfang constructed the weapons on the main body of it, thats how the mass produced fleet of Airfangs had a good use overall. Ambassador While sharing the same use with the Invasion Ambassador there was no need to give it huge protection on Gossip planets, so it was switched out with a new model that has less armour and more speed. Kosenser Invasion Kosenser never were known for good armour. When the idea came to make a Kosenser for the army on Gossip planets for defense they thought it would be a good idea to give soldiers that dedicate their life to the leaders a better protection troop carrier. So they made a Kosenser exclusively for Gossip planets that has more looks like a tank. Chestnut Destructor While Gossip Planets always lacked a defense for long ranged weapons the question came for a artillery vehicle to set up protection, while they used Destructors the first time, they weren't supposed to live long enough to see that many amount of training sessions, so the contract was given for a artillery vehicle with more amour and longer life periods. After many failed projects a scientist came with the idea of using the main body of the iconic Chestnut. First the idea was rejected, but to have a prototype this was the only working blueprint they had at that time, so it was build to test the gun and thats how engineers started to balance it with tank wheels and a bigger powercell so that it could handle the artillery gun, in the end the plan of the Chestnut Destructor was accepted. Killbulance Usually Gossips don't care about fallen clones at all, thats why medical supplies never was a question, but there was a project still running to revive hordes of Gossips. A revival beam was eventually created and it worked, it could scan the dead body and put the organs back to their place and the systems of their armour. While it still was not the type that they were expecting it still made a cut to be used in capital citys to revive Honorguards and Honorsoldiers. Skyguard Just like the Chestnut Destructor there was also no Anti Air defense for Gossip planets and because it wasn't planned to be a invasion unit, it gained a thick armour and a better weapon to make it even shoot at spaceships. Terminator When scouting areas a aircraft is not always a good idea, sometimes you need something compact and fast and thats when the engineers came up with the Terminator, a racecar-like scouting vehicle to be quick enough to escape and offroading at the same time. Mothership Units Mothership Tank The usage of Motherships docking at foreign planets is always risky and this tank is only build to protect the Mothership, it has a different body than other Gossip tanks to be more showy to other units. He main cannon is ripped from other Gossip vehicles and two rocket batterys are backing it up making it stronger than the light tank. Mothership Aircraft When protecting the Motherships there is also a need of scouts around that can fight off intruders at the same time. Therefor a aircraft was made that can be launched out of the mothership. It has thicker armour than the Virus and it move faster when boosting it up. Spaceship Classes Camel Carrier Class When the Gossip Giant was build, it was very hard to bring it to other planets, that stopped when the Gossips started to build a gigantic factory for spaceships, the first model, the "Camel", was the first cargo ship of the Gossips and is able to even transport the giant next to a massive fleet of clonepods. Starplague Class Since the early days of the Gossip invasions the standart spaceship was always a must be in invasion. It is fast, compact, serves a purpose to transport fleet vehicles and have clonepods inside. Only one Captain has to operate the steering and shooting weapons. It has one canon mounted to hit ground targets and two anti spaceship/air lasers. Production costs are decent, but they always end up being made in masses to fill the fleets. Mothership Class The invasion mastering of the Gossips is shown by this spaceship the most, being known as mothership to others is a leading tactict. With its though material that it shares with the Chestnut and a pressure field generator to destabilize weapons added with the fact that it is the only Gossip vehicle with the energy battery being hidden, it is indestructable to any weapon that ever was tried on it. It has a crew with about 40 Gossips, while having a big vehicle hall, clone pods, prisons, a onboard airport docking station for aircrafts, mechanic stations and several vehicle factorys it is like a space station inside a Spaceship. While cloning units, producing tanks, vehicles and aircrafts it instantly sends them down to the planet, making it a serious threat. When being used on a enemys planet it docks on any type of ground and workers inside start production. For base defense it has a laser canon, although only used when moving in space really, the best defense it has, are special designed tanks and aircrafts surrounding it. The main crew are two pilots, a janitor and security guards guarding prisoners and checking if the crew is working. While it also has Transporters and Mechanics making sure everythings works at any time. Religion "Technology" The most knowing race to have technology inside them are the Grox, but the Gossips see more in technology, they are praising their technology process, they think technology could clean up the universe, there would be nothing to live for, if you don't try to improve technology. For Gossips, technology equals power, cloning, dangerous vehicles, advanced spaceships, hyperdrives, devil maschine. All of that, everything that could not handle technology or refuses to see it in their power is not worthy of existing. With their technology Gossips dream of a pure galaxy with only maschines in perfect condition living a perfect life. Gossips inject microchips in their body to be like cyborgs, to better their aim for example, or to make their mood always aggressive. It went so far that, the tech that is planted in Gossip soldiers always hurt them, but they fear no pain to be praised with technology. History of the Gossip in the CRASH lore Events of "Beyond The Borders" During an exploration of a UC Spaceteam to find new planets to expand to, they found life at an planet where no life should be. The exploration teams were killed after a Gossip patrol ship killed them off. For experimental purposes, they stole the vehicles of the teams. The UC NESA tracked the signal on the ship to an old planet where the UC civil wars happened, the planet was left back in the day because of an collaps of the ecosystem. A team of Spacepolice officers explored the planet and found a Gossip base near a small village where they dug out blue gem stones. Back on the moon, the UC Spacepolice team decided to locate where the gems were found, so they found a mine entrance, but of the team, only one member actually went into there: Atlas 6 Atlas 6 went through the whole mine, finding temple pieces and Gossips digging out those blue gem stones, he tried to find out why, but got no answer, in the end he found a ceremony of the Gossips praying and eating the leftovers of the explorers. While Atlas 6 was lost underground with no communication, the leader of the Atlas Team called the UC Spacemilitary in to fight off the Gossips that soon found out about the intruder. The Spacemilitary quickly shot at the planet, making the mines collaps. Events of Honor and Corpses During the other side of Beyond The Borders, other Gossip units attacked empires in their sector to get new territory. Every invasion is led by one Captain Cin Xodos. A chosen one to expand the Gossip empire in this galaxy. Events of Mainhatton Middle Park After a fleet of Gossip ships went through the UC border with a small combat, the Gossip ships tried to search something in the near area, so they decided to attack the biggest target they could find: The City of Mainhatton. Events of The Horrors from Above After arriving in Mainhatton the Gossips came down in ships of hundreds of hundreds to the town's streets, covering every point to just send down Gossip Crusader in big masses, cloning them second after second. The UC military was too overwhelmed with the Gossips attacking so quick so they, rather letting the police handle civilians and defending the orbit of Mainhatton. The Gossip fleet moved forward because of something they search, their scanner showed a target in the city of Los Spodangeles, near Sporewood Hills. The UC could calculate the way the Gossip fleet was moving, so the rest of the troops prepared for a big attack of the Gossips in the town. Civilians were evacuated and Lord Lewis Fierro Jr hired a captain to find out what the Gossips are looking for, while soldiers fought the Gossips. A scientist tried to escape with a group of blue gems to a ship landing pot, but was caught by the hired captain, General Alexander of the UC Alliance saw that they were from the moon mine. Lord Fierro quickly caught up to the captain again, because somebody poisoned the drinking water to cause distraction, to his luck he and other UC captains quickly could handle the situation.Category:Empires